My Best Friend's Girl
by Gleekindirection
Summary: Kyouya has been hiding his feelings for Haruhi, but while trying to comfort her about a fight with Tamaki, he betrays himself. KyoxHaru TamaxHaru... please review :)
1. Prologue

**A.N. first fic for ouran **

**disclaimer: dont own it at all.**

* * *

Haruhi was at his doorstep again. Her tears were slowly falling down her face, in a rather beautiful way. Kyouya looked at her and instantly felt the urge to protect her, ushering her inside. Once inside her sobs began to grow, becoming louder. Most girls are ugly criers, Kyouya thought, but Haruhi looks like she's a weeping angel. The sounds proved otherwise. Throughout the tears her voice dragged on about how it was hopeless, how it wasn't going to work out. She felt him stroke her shoulder, As he sat down next to her. He resisted the urge to tell her to shut up.

Bringing himself closer to her, he pressed his lips on hers. Warm and soft, a sensation spread across her tear-filled face. She finally lost the ability to speak and her crying ceased. A smile spread across his mouth as she returned the kiss. Suddenly realizing the fate if this continued, Kyouya opened his eyes.

_How had he let it come to this_, he thought as he broke the kiss. _She's my best friend's girl_, but it was the only way to make her quiet. Kyouya looked at Haruhi. It was the last resort to make her calm down. All logic was lost in her sobs about her and Tamaki's latest fight. They had been having many rows lately, and somehow Haruhi always ended up coming to Kyouya for advice, but never had he ever attempted to kiss her like that.

Quickly he said to Haruhi whose face was a bright scarlett colour – mostly from crying, but even more so now from the realization that she had kissed Kyouya willing – "Haruhi, it was… I just had to make you stop." He knew he was partially lying, but he had put his feelings on hold because of his best friend.

"I see."

Kyouya looked down, "I think its best we keep this between us."


	2. Chapter 1 : Trust

A.N. so this is just a starting chapter, setting it all up. I thank you all who read it. I hope you don't mind that I write in small chapters for now until I things get moving. probs next chapter we might see some KyoxHaru ;)

Disclaimer : again i dont own anything of Ouran

* * *

Chapter One

The clubs final guests were leaving for the day. The hosts remained cleaning up the room.

"Kyouya, we need to talk."

Kyouya glanced up to Haruhi's gaze. He had been sitting at the table, tabulating and calculating on his computer the club's budget for next month. A serious look was over her face. She continued, "I've been thinking."

He smirked, "Well at least someone in this club has besides me. I mean look at that bumbling idiot over there." Haruhi let out a small laugh; Tamaki was telling the twins about a trip he had taken to the commoners market with Haruhi, full of poetic license and over exaggerated gestures.

"Actually that is what I have to talk to you about."

"You haven't told him, have you," Kyouya asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but I –" he cut her off with a look. He mouthed _my house tonight_.

"Ok." Haruhi left him, and he glanced back down at his laptop.

* * *

Tamaki looked up, as he saw Haruhi walking towards him. How lucky he had been when she finally agreed to be his girlfriend. He took her hand in his when she came beside him.

"Ha-RU-hi, love, how are you?" he asked, lifting his free hand to tilt her face to look into his vibrant violet specked eyes. A pang of guilt spread through her and shifted her away from him. Nodding to the twins, Tamaki exclaimed, "My little Haruhi still gets butterflies every time we touch! I love you so much." He let his lips leave a small peck on Haruhi's forehead.

She smiled, but her gaze fell to look at Kyouya. It was just a kiss, but why did she feel so guilt ridden. It had been only a week, but she didn't feel that she could hold it in much longer. Tamaki was a good boyfriend, doting on her, praising her, allowing her to grow as a person. And Kyouya had made it very clear that it was only a way to make her stop crying and was only her friend. Looking back at Tamaki, she said, "How about you take me home now."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki started, "but I have a meeting with my father."

The twins looked eagerly at her, "We can take you Haruhi!" but Tamaki interjected, "I am not letting you two near my precious girlfriend. Kyouya can you take Haruhi home?" His best friend was the safest choice. Believing there was absolutely no attraction between Kyouya and Haruhi, Tamaki llowed her to spend a great deal of time with him.

Kaoru looked at his twin, and said, "Hikaru, well will have our way next time."

Hikaru smiled. "In time we will. Bye Haruhi," he said as he tightly hugged her, "good luck with the Shadow King."

Haruhi blushed, noticing that Kyouya had moved closer towards her and Tamaki. "Let's get going Haruhi, otherwise your debt might have to increase."

Tamaki wrapped Haruhi in a warm embrace. She looked up and seen the man she had fallen in love with, but felt disconnected. He slowly kissed her., which she quickly broke at which he whispered, "I love you Haruhi."

Haruhi froze. Why did he have to make things even more complicated?

He walked off, leaving Kyouya and Haruhi standing alone in Music Room 3.

"We better get going," as he began to lead her to his limo.


End file.
